Vengeful Souls Never Die
by Tomo223
Summary: What happens when Kikyo can't move onto the land of the dead until she is free of all negative emotions. Will Inuyasha get a second chance or will she hover between living and dead for all eternity?Please Review if you read this! Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Vengeful Souls Never Die  

Disclaimer: Sadly I have to renounce ownership of Inuyasha, and everyone in the anime and manga. Although I do own six DVD's; I guess that counts for something.  

A/N: Alright, well this is my first fanfic of this Anime. Let's get cracking!  

Chapter 1~ What Happened? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed at the fleeing Hanyo. He looked back and turned around, Kikyo let her arrow fly. 

"Huh?" Inuyasha uttered as he felt the arrow penetrate his flesh and go through it. He was pinned by the tree behind him. The Shikon-no-Tama flew out of his grasp and fell to the ground. 

Kikyo was standing with her bow raised and blood silently flowing down one side of her body. She then fell to the ground in pain. Inuyasha felt sleepy and his senses were becoming dull. His eyes grew heavy and the last thing he saw was Kikyo talking to Kaede, her little sister, about something he couldn't hear. Then his eyes shut for the next fifty years.  

"Sister! Sister, hurry we have to get your wounds treated" Kaede begged her older sister 

"No, it is already too late. I want you to burn this with my body" Kikyo held the Shikon-no-Tama out to her sister "so that no one may use it for evil again" Kikyo then fell over to the ground and left the realm of the living.  

"Sister…" Kaede fell to her knees and cried for her dead sister. Then she took the Shikon-no-Tama and put it round Kikyo's neck for safekeeping. 

"Oh! Where am I?" Kikyo was floating in seemingly endless white. She felt a presence other than her own and calmly turned around, looking for the person to which it belonged. However, her efforts were fruitless and nothing could be seen. Just felt.  

"You are at the crossroads between the spirit and living worlds. You will crossover soon but before you do you must settle this anger and betrayal in your heart. For to move on you must be pure." A disembodied voice said, "That will be your mission, you shall return to the living world as someone else, but your memory and ambition will not be altered. Now GO!"  

Kikyo felt herself pitch backwards and be pulled somewhere. Where she had no clue but she had to do this or else she felt nothing could be right. But what did he mean by "betrayal" and "anger", she could not think of what he could've meant. Then one word flashed in her minds eye, Inuyasha.  Then all went dark. 

It seemed an eternity that all Kikyo saw was dark and she felt numb. Then she was standing on the ground, perfectly fine. She stood for maybe ten seconds then was on the ground. Her muscles were like a newborn baby's and were not strong enough to hold her weight. So she lay on the ground and looked at the bright blue sky. She could feel the slight breeze and the coolness of the ground. As she watched the clouds drift by, a little girl came into the field and found her lying there. 

"Excuse me?" the little girl said 

Kikyo turned over onto her stomach and looked at the girl. She was wearing a kimono and looked frightened. "Yes?" Kikyo inquired  

"Umm…why are you out here?" The girl took a step away as she said this 

"Well, because I can't seem to get up or stand. So I just stayed here hoping someone would come along and help me" Kikyo answered 

"Oh, ok. I'll get someone to come and help you then" The girl said as she turned and ran as fast as she could towards a house. Kikyo turned back over and waited for someone to come. 

"Father! Father!" the little girl shouted as she neared the house 

A man came bursting out of the doorway. "What is it, Koyomi?" 

"There's a woman out in the fields and she says she can't walk. Can you go and help her?" Koyomi asked 

"Where is she?" 

"Out over there" Koyomi said pointing in the general direction "She's wearing red"  

"I'll be right back, stay here" The father told Koyomi.  

A/N: Ok! Sorry if this is a bit short but it just seemed like a good place to stop. Hope you liked it and the next chapter will be longer and better. Flames are welcome ^_^ 


	2. That's Weird

Vengeful Souls Never Die 

Disclaimer: Never have I or ever will own Inu Yasha, no matter what anyone says! 

A/N: To clear some things up the eternal darkness was the person that her 'soul' is in is growing up. Now that the body is of the right age and able Kikyo's 'soul' and ambition can take over and once the mission is finished she'll be able to go over to the other side. I messed up a little and made that even more confusing than I had planned. 

Chapter 2- That's Weird

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The father ran out to the field and searched for the girl wearing red (Like Kagome's uniform except red). He finally found her and gasped 'what's she doing out here?' he thought. "Oi! Are you alright?" He said to Kikyo 

"Hmm? Oh well no, it seems that my legs won't support me and I can't go anywhere" Kikyo replied calmly even though she was panicking inside. She had no idea who these people were and if she could trust them. She didn't feel like she could trust anyone since… she wasn't about to finish the sentence just yet, it was still too soon. 

"That can't be good. Here let me help you to my home and we'll get the village healer" He said as he knelt down in the grass beside her. 

"Alright" Kikyo sat up and the man picked her up and started walking to the hut, in which he and his family lived.  As he picked Kikyo up she noticed something about her clothes. They were different and it felt like the wind was going right through her pants. In fact she wasn't wearing pants, she was wearing a red skirt and white shirt with red outlines on the wrists and there was a flap that hung down in the back. 'This is weird, I don't think I've ever even seen this before' Then she noticed how short the skirt was and blushed.  

They finally reached the hut and she was brought inside. She was sat down against a wall so she could lean on it. "Father" the little girl Koyomi came in the hut and hid behind her father's legs. "Why does she have such a weird Kimono on? It's really short!" 

"Shhh Koyomi, it is not polite to ask such questions" The father quickly put in 

"Yes, Father" Koyomi said and disappeared even more behind her father. 

"I'll be back in a while, I am going to go get the healer" The Father said as he walked out the door pondering something. Kikyo could sense something wasn't right and he was thinking about something.    

'Hmm… I wonder' Kikyo thought but her thought was broken into by Koyomi. She seemed scared and hesitant to come closer to Kikyo. 

"Ummm… is y-your name K-Kagome? I've seen you around but why were you in our fields?" Koyomi asked at first timidly then confidently. After all it wasn't like Kikyo was going to do anything without her legs working. 

"What? I'm sorry I don't remember anything. I must've hit my head or something" Kikyo had no idea who this Kagome could be but she wanted to know, and soon. The two girls sat in silence for the rest of the time until they heard Koyomi's Father outside talking to someone. 

"She's right in here Kaede, her legs are pretty banged up" They heard a muffled low voice answer but couldn't make out the words. "You'll see, just a minute" He came through the door and motioned for Koyomi to come out. "Alright, she's all yours" 

A stout, old woman came through the door and shuffled over to where Kikyo was. 'He said her name was Kaede but she's too old to be my younger sister. Must be a coincidence' "Oh my!" Kaede exclaimed as she lit a few candles and looked at the damage done. "You really did a number on yourself this time Kagome. You should be more careful when running, and this'll make sure you don't run away from us again" Kaede shuffled over to the girl and sat by her feet.  

Since it was fairly dark in the hut and she paid no attention to her physical condition she was shocked when she saw why everyone was gasping when they saw her. Her white socks were totally red and her left ankle was swollen. It was amazing she noticed no pain up until Kaede started to take the sneakers off her feet. Once the socks were off it was clear her legs had been slashed at but the wounds were not that deep. It just opened a vein so all the blood spilled out. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed in pain as Kaede straightened the ankle out. 

"Stop your screaming child. You were the one who ran off and did this in the first place so this is the price you pay" Kaede sighed and went about her work with little pained whimpers from Kikyo (A/N: Everyone calls her Kagome but in her mind she's Kikyo). About an hour later Kaede was done and she carried Kikyo back to her hut on her horse. By the time they got there it was almost pitch black and there was a fire in the fire pit.  

Kaede slowed and stopped the horse, when Kaede was in the process of helping Kikyo down a group of people came rushing out of the hut. In the lead was the hanyou with a worried face, then came two humans, and last came a little fox youkai.  The hanyou let out a relieved sigh but then realized his mistake. "Feh! So you came back did you? How pathetic" 

"Don't listen to _him _Kagome, you know it's just a cover. He was really worried when you ran off" A girl with long black hair said to her 

"Good to see you've come back to us Kagome" The monk said He looked like someone not to be trusted to be alone with.   

"Kagome!!!" The fox youkai yelled as he launched himself at the unsuspecting Kikyo.   

"Whoa!!" Kikyo yelled out as she lost balance and fell off the horse. Before she hit the ground she felt herself being caught and carried a few feet away from the horse. The little fox was still clinging to her but now hugged her tightly. The hanyou tried to set Kikyo down on her feet but Kaede stopped him before he did. "Wait! She can't stand on one foot, I would not advise you put her down to walk because she can't" 

"What're you talking about you old hag? She looks fine to… wait why do you smell heavily of blood?" He inquired  

"I honestly don't know what happened. I just woke up in a field and wasn't able to use my legs. It was frightening" Kikyo said convincingly. 'So this must be Inu-Yasha, his reflexes have gotten quicker since I saw him last. Hey isn't he supposed to be sealed? And why are they calling me Kagome?'  

"Well now you're back so don't do it again okay?" Inu-Yasha said 

"Yeah Kagome don't make us worry like that again!" The fox youkai said while still squeezing her like she would vanish in thin air.  

"Don't worry I won't" Kikyo replied going along with the story, she didn't want them to notice a change in this girl's personality.  

"Well then why don't we all go inside? It's getting quite cold" The monk cut in. The other girl was looking at Kikyo oddly. "Sango come on"   

"Yes, I'm coming" She said as she swiftly turned around and went into the hut. The group walked inside where it was warmer. Inu-Yasha placed Kikyo carefully near the fire and got a look at her socks. He now knew why she smelt like blood. He walked to one corner of the room and sat. He sat there and observed the conversation but never cut in to say what he thought. It was evident something was troubling both Inu-Yasha and Sango, Kikyo got nervous.  

'What if they notice she's not herself this Kagome? Just act like well…not like yourself. Be cheery for once'    

A/N: Ok, this is a little longer than the first chapter.  I hope you liked this and if you don't get it just review and tell me. I'll explain it best I can in the next chapter. If you read this please review, and tell me what you think. It's very helpful to make the story better. ^_^ 


	3. Sweet to Sour and Back Again

Vengeful Souls Never Die 

Disclaimer: Nope not me! I don't own Inu-Yasha at all! 

A/N: Yay! Someone reviewed, thank you very much. 

Itsuko: You know the little voice in the back of your head? Well Kikyo was that little voice but now all they've done is change places, so now Kagome is the little voice. 

Chapter 3- Sweet to Sour and Back Again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's the matter Sango?" Kikyo asked  

"Hmm?" Sango was staring off into space "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that we couldn't go shard hunting for awhile now because you can't exactly walk"  

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't even remember why I ran out there in the first place" Kikyo apologized 

"Oh yeah NOW you don't remember!" Inu-Yasha cut in "Well I'll tell you what happened" he was getting angrier as he went on "You SAT me and stormed out of here that's what happened, and you know what? IT HURT!!" He was at that point hovering over Kikyo so he went back to the corner and sat back down. He just sat there glowering at Kikyo and it made her feel terrible despite what he had done to her.  

Tears came flooding to her eyes and they were dangerously close to spilling over (Kikyo has Kagome's emotions still). She sniffled and her whole body quivered until it was too much and she started to sob into her hands. 'Why am I crying? I never cried like this before. It must be the damn girl that I'm in. She's too soft!'  

Inu-Yasha looked over and his expression changed. "Oi, no. Wait don't do that; don't cry I didn't mean it like that. I just don't like being sat" He walked over to the sobbing Kikyo and crouched beside her. He could see the tears staining her hands as she covered her face. 

"You JERK!! You didn't have to yell at me like that!" She took her hands away from her face for a moment to scream that in his face. Inu-Yasha fell backwards and stared shocked at her. He thought he knew what was coming next but it never did. She didn't sit him at all. So he carefully backed away into the corner again. 

Kaede came in because she heard Kagome scream at Inu-Yasha once again. She thought that Inu-Yasha would be on the floor in pain from being sat but he was sitting in a corner perfectly fine. "I think everyone should go to bed before there's anymore fights. Also it's late and you all want to rest right?" She was basically forcing them to go to bed or else deal with her. 

'Who does she think she is? She can't order me around!' Kikyo thought for now she was sure this Kaede was in fact her younger sister. She figured it had been awhile since she had been here. There were a few marks that she recognized that no one but a family member could have known. 'Wait, I should probably do as she says because I am Kagome not myself. All right I guess I can do this' Kikyo looked around at the others and followed suit; she just lied down on the floor and fell asleep. Her legs were cold because of the lack of skirt but she just ignored it.   

Inu-Yasha sat in his corner of the room when he saw Kagome didn't have a blanket over her. He saw her blanket but she obviously couldn't have gotten it because it was halfway across the room. He got up, took a blanket from her huge bag, and placed it over her. Thankfully she was already asleep; he didn't want to have to go through another conversation with her at the moment. He then went back to the corner and fell asleep. 

The Next Morning… 

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes, letting them get used to the morning sun that filtered in through the window. She felt something warm and fuzzy on her and found a blanket carefully placed on her. She looked around and everyone else was asleep, except Inu-Yasha. He wasn't in the room at all. 'I wonder where the little hanyou could have disappeared off to' She felt anger and hurt throughout her body but most of it was suppressed by Kagome's personality (since they share the same mind they know what the other knows).    

Kikyo remembered that it was her left ankle that was sprained? Well she would find out soon enough. She put pressure on her right foot and nothing hurt so she assumed that wasn't the hurt foot. She stood fully on her right foot and shuffled along until she got to the door, then she started to hop. 

She was almost to the tree she had sealed Inu-Yasha to when she tripped over a root and accidentally put her left foot down. Once she did this searing pain went through her ankle and throbbed when she fell down totally. She had screamed like she was being murdered and it would surely wake everyone up. 

Meanwhile in the tree…  

'Good thing Kagome is back' Inu-Yasha thought while he sat on one of the higher branches. 'But I sense something different about her. I can't put my finger on it but her eyes are somehow sadder than before, more vulnerable it seems' He was pondering this when his ears perked up as he heard something coming towards him. Then a blood-curdling scream was heard and he thought it sounded a lot like Kagome. Then he picked up her scent. 

"Shit" He yelled loudly as he dropped from the tree and ran towards the scream. Sure enough when he got there Kagome was on the ground trying desperately to get up again. "Don't even try it. You shouldn't be up you know," He said to her She looked up with pain written across her face. Then she just gave up and lay on the ground; not moving. 

"Come on, let's go back. Everyone in the village heard that scream and they might worry when they find you gone. AGAIN" Inu-Yasha said very plainly emphasizing the again but not yelling. 

"How do you suppose I go back? Hop back again? That gets very tiring after awhile" She said into the ground so all Inu-Yasha could hear was muffled talking. 

"Feh! You really think I'd let you hop back? I don't think so; you might worsen the damage you already did. I don't feel like waiting very long to go back to shard hunting" Inu-Yasha said very sharply 

"So how do you suggest I go about getting back?" Kikyo said once again 

"You are the dumbest person I have ever met. You've been traveling with me for how long? How have we always gotten around fast?" 

"I don't remember so why don't you just tell me?" She said gradually louder until finally she picked up her head and looked at him.   

Inu-Yasha walked over, turned her on her back, and picked her up. Then he began to run back to Kaede's hut. "Like this except you're usually on my back, but I can't see that being the best way to travel for you right now" It was like it was so obvious the whole time and she was just being dumb.   

"Oh, right" She concentrated on not having her skirt go up revealing herself. It was quite hard since she was still getting used to it. It was very peculiar and very uncomfortable but she didn't complain in the least bit.   

A/N: I know where I'm trying to go but I don't know how to get there. Oh well I'll figure it out as I go along I suppose. Hope this was good enough and there will most likely be longer chapters after this one. R&R! Aufweidersehen!! (bye) 


	4. Trees and Lies

Vengeful Souls Never Die 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and all that jazz…

A/N: Alrighty well a big huge THANK YOU to Itsuko for reviewing. YAY!! On with the story!! 

Chapter 4- Trees and lies

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Inu-Yasha and Kikyo got back to the hut they went inside and found everyone soundly asleep. It didn't seem as though anyone heard or if they had didn't look around and just went back to sleep. "Oh yeah Inu-Yasha because they'll just worry _so _much" Kikyo said as she looked over the room. Not even the little kitsune woke up.   

"Oi! I didn't know they all slept like rocks" Inu-Yasha defended 

"Well, let's just go back outside. We might wake them up" Kikyo said as Inu-Yasha turned around. As he turned to go out the door her feet accidentally hit the doorway and Kikyo almost screamed but Inu-Yasha ran out the door before she could even open her mouth. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS?" She yelled at the hanyou.  

"No need to scream right into my ears" He said in a hurt voice 

"Humph!" Kikyo breathed and turned her head away from him   

'Eh? Isn't she going to scream SIT? There is definitely something going on here; Kagome is not being herself. The only person that ever said Humph when mad was…' Inu-Yasha thought but was snapped out of his thoughts by a screaming Kagome. They were hurtling towards a huge tree and about to hit it, when Inu-Yasha simply jumped up right before they made contact and settled on a thick branch. 

"You shouldn't do that to people. It's really scary plus you were about a centimeter away from having me go smashing into the tree. Your shard hunting would really be on a delay if that happened" Kikyo said in a half whiny half sincere voice. She was becoming more accustomed to Kagome's speech and behavior patterns. She was not totally doing a great job of being this other girl but it seemed to be enough. 

"Feh! You really thought I was going to smash into the tree? You really don't know me then; if I slammed into the tree the tree would fall" He said slightly arrogantly 

"Then you didn't think of what would happen to me. As always you think about yourself and no one else; isn't that right Inu-Yasha? You wouldn't care if I was crushed by the tree; why would you? No one ever really cared about you, well except Kikyo and you went and betrayed her!" Kikyo said forgetting that he saw Kagome saying these words; her full anger burning in her eyes. 

Inu-Yasha didn't fail to notice what hate was in her when she said this. "How dare you bring up Kikyo? You know as well as I do that bastard Naraku took my form and made us turn against one another" He spat out as if it were poison on his lips. 

"Is that so?" she commented in a preoccupied tone "Or is that what you tell yourself to get through living each day; knowing what you did and resenting it" 

Inu-Yasha was thoroughly shocked at what he was hearing Kagome saying. He didn't deserve this and she knew damn well that he didn't. So why was she saying it? 'She's not acting like Kagome. She's acting like Kikyo in more than one way; I should have picked it up sooner but there's no change in scent or anything. So how can she be Kikyo?' 

After thinking on this for a moment he realized that he wasn't talking to his friend anymore he was talking to his sealer and lost love… Kikyo. "The only person that I could think of that could say such nasty things and mean it is Kikyo. What have you done with Kagome?"  He said calmly to her. He had to refrain from pushing her out of the tree that instant; it would look bad. 

"W-what are you talking about?" Kikyo said very nervously hoping he wouldn't go further with his assumptions. 

"You heard me, what have you done with Kagome…Kikyo"  

"Heh heh heh! Well, well I guess we have ourselves a little detective on our hands. I have done nothing to her. She's perfectly fine but I have a mission I must carry out before I can move on. I intend to carry it out because I do not like this girl or her body at all" Kikyo said calmly in her own true voice 

"To hell you haven't done anything to her! If you're in her then where is she?" 

"The same place I've been for countless years. In the back of her mind, all that has happened is we've switched places and now she's the little voice inside my head" 

"How can I trust you? You after all were the one who sealed me to a tree for fifty years" 

"Yes I was wondering how was it that you woke up. My spell should have worked so you never woke up" 

"Kagome freed me when she came to this time. Turns out she's your reincarnation and looks a hell of a lot like you too" 

"Really, I haven't seen my reflection yet. If you so much as utter one word to the rest I will seal you to that tree again. Isn't it funny how you were on a tree for so long yet still sit in them?" With that Inu-Yasha went crashing to the ground. "So that is the magic word then… very interesting"   

As Inu-Yasha just lay on the ground fuming and wondering if it would be right to leave Kikyo up there; he felt a tremendous weight crash on him. "Thanks for breaking my fall Inu-Yasha, guess you were good for something after all" At that Kikyo hopped off in the direction of the hut to see if everyone was awake yet.    

As she hopped she heard a rustling in back of her and turned around but it was too late; a huge bird Youkai was already upon her and there was nowhere she could go. The bird picked her up and carried her off while she struggled to be let go. "Help!! HELP HELP HELP!! INU-YASHA!!!" Her voice echoed through the forest and into the hanyou's ears. 

"Nope, I'm not helping you this time. You sat me and then landed on me which wasn't very nice so no" He stubbornly said to himself as he started to walk back to the hut. "Doesn't she have our Shikon Shards? Damn it!!" He realized this and ran off in the direction of the sound of her screaming and her familiar scent.  

He spotted the bird then saw Kikyo in one of its claws. About half of the Shikon-no-Tama was put together and he saw it shining around her neck. The bird obviously had a Shikon shard in it but it was no match for Inu-Yasha. He ran under it and unsheathed his sword (I can't spell the name of it) then jumped so he was at the bird's eye level. He ran the blade through the bird like the bird was water then caught the falling Miko.   

A Shikon shard fell with a tink upon the ground and Inu-Yasha carefully picked it up then handed it to Kikyo. She looked at him with disbelief as he held it out to her. She slowly took it from his grasp and looked at the tiny piece. "Why did you give it to me? Aren't you going to keep it so you can become a full Youkai?" She asked quietly  

"That's the difference between me and Naraku; I won't hurt the one I love for a stupid thing such as this jewel" He said this with hurt eyes then walked away "See you back at the hut" He soon disappeared into the forest leaving Kikyo to her own thoughts.  

A/N: Ok so the longer thing didn't really work as well as I thought. But it seemed like a pretty good spot to stop. Hope you like it and as always R&R! Aufweidersehen! (Bye) 


	5. Lost,Forgotten, and a Beating!

Vengeful Souls Never Die 

Disclaimer: ok so I admit it, I DON'T own Inu-Yasha… oh well.  

A/N: Yay! Thank you ALL that reviewed, your comments and critique makes all the difference. 

Itsuko- Yeah I am, oh well. I just think she's really misunderstood is all.  I mean wouldn't you want to kill the person that killed you if you came back? Even if she IS ignorant to the truth (well as far as I've gotten she is). Thank you for the nice comments!! 

Misa-Chan- It wasn't complaintful at ALL. It was really helpful because I didn't know that there was a difference between the command and just sitting. Heh heh ^_^; Now I do, also thanks for the nice comments!! 

Chapter 5- Lost, Forgotten, and a Beating

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kikyo got back to the hut some four hours later everyone was wondering where she had been for most of the day. The sun was now sinking behind the hut slowly, spreading an orange light over the forests. "Kagome, where were you? I haven't seen you all day," Sango asked as they sat in the hot springs; soaking (I know there is none but just pretend).  

"I just went through the forest and thought about stuff. You know daily worries, school, things like that" Kikyo said back 'Huh? What's school?' 

"Ohh, ok. So do you know why Inu-Yasha came back to the hut looking like Tetsaiga was lost?" 

"No, not at all. In fact I haven't seen him all day…" She trailed off Sango looked over and she broke out in a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?"  

Sango's giggles became full blown laughter as she looked at Kagome. "I…I see what's going on here" She finally got out 

"What? What's going on?" Kikyo asked in an urgent voice 

**Sango's POV** 

Kagome's face was etched with worry and she seemed concerned. "Your expression before, it was like you had lost something when you spoke of a certain hanyou.I could read you like an open book, you like Inu-Yasha!! I know you do so don't deny it!" She told Kagome before she giggled again. 

Kagome's face was as red as an apple as she stared shocked at what Sango had said. "N-no of course not! How could you have come up with an idea like that?" Her face went from apple red to fire red. 

"Yeah, ok. Say what you like but I still think you have a thing for him" Sango said so there couldn't be any more argument. She was wrong.  

"You're kidding, I do not like him Sango! I don't!" Kagome shouted at her failing for words. 

"You protest too much. Now I KNOW you like him, or wait is it even more than that? No, never mind" She shook her head and sunk lower into the warm water. She rested her head against a rock when she heard the bushes rustle. 'Huh? It must be that damn monk again! I swear he is the most corrupt monk I have ever met' Sango took a large rock and threw it into the bushes with all her strength. 

A loud yelp came from behind the bushes and Miroku stepped out from behind them. "I am very sor.." He didn't get the chance to finish because Sango beat him up. 

**End Sango's POV** 

"Ouch, you put a beating on him Sango. I'm surprised" Kikyo said to the girl 

"You should know Kagome, he's always doing stuff like this" Sango said as she stepped into the water again. 

"Oh, right I know but look at him" Miroku's face was swollen, his nose bleeding, his cheeks had red handprints on them. 

"Maybe I went a little over board" She confessed 

"A little? That isn't a little, that's a lot" Kikyo's eyes grew wider. She felt sorry for the monk and asked Sango for help to get out of the water and put her clothing back on. After she was dressed she hopped off and told Sango to take Miroku back to the hut and wait for her. She'll be there in a moment. 

'Great, now I have to cart him off back to Kaede's? I don't even want to go near him much less help him back. Oh well' She sighed and went to collect Miroku who was still lying near the bushes. 

**20 min later** 

Kikyo entered the hut with a collection of herbs in her hands. They were going to be used to help Miroku's wounds and bring down the swelling. As she entered she saw Inu-yasha by the fire just looking at it, she hopped into the room and sat down on the other side of the fire. She put the herbs down and put them into a pot of water, which she put on the stove to boil. Sango and Miroku weren't back yet but eventually they would come back, and Miroku would probably be even more beat up.   

Inu-Yasha didn't acknowledge she was there and never took his eyes off the fire for a second. He didn't talk and Kikyo didn't either. For a long time there was an awkward silence between them. Finally Inu-Yasha broke the inevitable silence with a question. "What is your mission?" He asked her "To kill me? Because if it is you never will" 

"No, it is not to kill you but to purify my own soul… basically" She answered "Is it safe to talk about it though? Isn't Kaede or Shippo here?"  

"Nah, they're not here. No one is here but you and me. So how do you do that? Purify your soul I mean"    

"All I have to do is let go of my past angers and get be at peace. As you probably know I died full of hate and despair, I have to now get rid of it."   

"Feh sounds easy. All you have to do is accept that I didn't kill you and not be angry at me anymore" 

"Not exactly, there is more to it but it is not possible for me to explain it to a person like yourself" 

"Why not?" 

"Because I just can't, it's amazing that I can actually be civil towards you right now. I feel the burning hate but this girl keeps it suppressed, it seems her caring nature for you is equal to my hate"    

Inu-Yasha's face tinged red but he quickly hid it by looking away. "I see, then how do you plan to accomplish this? If you know how please do it quickly, I can't keep a secret like this for long" 

"Not only that but you want the other girl back, am I correct in assuming you miss her? No need to fret she's right here, her part of our soul is just buried for the time being" 

"Feh!"  

SLAP!! "I told you not to do that you stupid monk!" Sango's voice was heard from outside as she yelled at the unfortunate monk. 

"I'm sorry, I just can't contain myself. You are so beautiful" He responded 

A disgruntled Sango and beat up Miroku came through the door. He looked worse than before and you could barely see his eyes. There were going to be many bruises the next day. "Come over here and sit down. I'll get the herbs I collected, they should be done now" She got up and hopped to the stove, got the pot, hopped back and set the pot down with some other things she had taken along the way. She laid the herbs out on a cloth and lightly shook excess water off. "You might want to lie down, it'll be easier to keep the herbs on if you do" She told the monk. 

He laid down and she couldn't tell whether his eyes were open or closed but it didn't matter. In a few hours the swelling would be gone. She put the herbs in key places on his face and wrapped the cloth around his head. "Ok, now you have to wait till morning to take it off, so you should probably just sleep" Kikyo heard a muffled response but ignored it and turned her attention to the Kitsune that had come in the room with Kaede.  

"Kagome!!" He launched himself at her and hugged her tightly. "We went out and got lots of herbs for treatments, what's with Miroku? * Gasp *did his face get pulled off?" 

"No of course not Shippo! He just had a really swollen face, that's all" Kikyo answered in her new and improved Kagome voice. She was getting used to changing her voice and the way she acted in front of everyone.   

"I know, he went and peeped on Sango again! Don't you ever learn?" Shippo said he yelled the last part at Miroku. Once again a muffled answer came but everyone just ignored it, it couldn't have been important anyway.   

Inu-Yasha was staring at Kikyo as he thought. 'She changes so suddenly, it's like she's acting and going in and out of character. Feh! What do I care? As long as she doesn't try to seal me again I don't care if she ever accomplishes her mission. But what about Kagome then? You want her back, right?' Kikyo sensed someone staring at her after awhile and started to feel uncomfortable. She turned to see who it was and it was Inu-Yasha. She looked straight back into his big golden eyes and a surge passed between them. A surge of old feelings not even regarded since fifty years before. 

A/N: Yay!! I made it onto a fourth page for once! Sorry I didn't update sooner but my teachers are pure evil! They give lots and lots of HW and my language teacher even announced that we have to take a national exam in a week!! Kind of late notice don't you think? Anyway, please R&R! Aufwiedersehen!


	6. Back to Her Time

Vengeful Souls Never Die 

Disclaimer: Why oh why must I repeat this? Oh well I don't own Inu-Yasha or anything associated with it. 

A/N: ok, very sorry about my late update but I had to keep score for the volleyball team and they end soooo late. Anyway, this should be interesting to say the least. Thank you all who reviewed! I appreciate it very much! To answer the reviews: To each his own, but I'm glad that even though you don't like Kikyo you like my story. Itsuko: You always have the nicest things to say! Thank you this is basically still going on because you reviewed. EVIL!! Teachers just go out of their way to make you miserable. Ok, now on to the story! 

Chapter 5- Back to Her Time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

 "Kagome? Kaa-go-meeee! Oi, Kagome!" Shippo shouted at the Miko as she looked off at nothing in particular.

"Huh? What is it Shippo?" She asked the little kitsune as he waved a hand in front of her face. She was staring at one wall of the hut, leaning against one wall. 

"Kaede said you should probably go back to your time and get new clothes. Yours are all bloody" He said while looking at her tinted red socks. They had cleaned them to the best they could but the socks were still red.    

"Sure, but how am I supposed to get there?" She asked 

" Oh, Inu-Yasha is going to carry you through the well if that's what you were worried about. I'll go get him then" Shippo ran out of the hut and into the midday sun. A few moments later Inu-Yasha came in the hut. 

"Get on my back and I'll bring you through the well" He said sharply to her. He hadn't been the same towards her since she caught him staring at her.  

"Fine, but what'll I do when I get there?" She said as she hopped over to him 

"Get what you usually get when you go there" Inu-Yasha replied She got on his back and he ran speedily out of the hut and to the bone-eater's well.  

"The main problem is I don't know what that is" Kikyo said to him 

"Don't worry Kagome's mother usually gets her the things she needs" Inu-Yasha said as they approached the bone-eaters well and slowed down. 

"I know of this wells legend but I don't see its significance," She said as Inu-Yasha stood before it

"This is what made it possible for Kagome to go between worlds. It brought her here and likewise it can bring her back. You have to jump into the well and you see light and then you're in another well at her house in the future" He explained 

"I don't believe you" She said in her own voice 

"Feh! Just watch" He said as he jumped into the well. Light immediately surrounding them before they got even half way down. They landed softly in the dirt and a roof now blocked the midday sun. Inu-Yasha jumped up out of the well and landed on the edge of it. Kikyo saw steps leading to a door and light shining through the cracks between the wood planks.  

Inu-Yasha carried Kikyo up the stairs and slid the door open. Light flooded into the doorway and the first thing Kikyo saw was the tree in the middle of a gray ground. Then beyond that was a shrine and as Inu-Yasha stepped out into the clearing a yellow house came into view.  Car doors slammed, engines revved, music blared, lawnmowers were heard in the distance along with an assortment of other sounds Kikyo had never heard before and could not identify.   

A woman with short black hair came running out of the house followed by a little boy. They were wearing such peculiar outfits that she had never seen before. They had looks of worry on their faces and two words popped up in her minds eye. 'Mama' and 'Souta'. 'That must be the girl's mother and sibling' but she wasn't sure. 

"Kagome! What happened?" The woman asked; as she slowed down she saw the red tinted socks. "And what happened to your socks? Weren't they white when you left?" 

"Yes but I was running and must've tripped on a sharp rock because my ankle is sprained and scratched up. Nothing to worry about, it's just a little injury that comes along with shard hunting" She found herself explaining in Kagome's voice. 

"I hope so but I wish you'd come back right away when things like this happen" The woman said 

"I will, if it happens again. But I really couldn't get back because we weren't near the village at the time and we had gotten another Shikon Shard so I wasn't able to come back"  

"Ok, well let's go get you some new clothes" The woman said as she walked back to the house, the boy following. He was just staring at his older sister for the duration of their conversation. Now he just turned and ran back to the house.  

"Who were they?" Kikyo asked Inu-Yasha when the woman was out of earshot. 

"The woman was your mother and the little boy your little brother. His name is Souta" Inu-Yasha answered walking to the house. Kikyo said nothing to this but sighed. 

When they got in the house Inu-Yasha set Kikyo down on a couch, and likewise sat himself next to her. Kagome's mother returned with a fresh uniform exactly like the one Kikyo had on already, and a yellow bag full of food, extra clothing, and schoolbooks and homework Souta had gotten for her. "Inu-Yasha, be a dear and follow me with Kagome"  

"Feh! Why should I do something like that?" He said   

"Sit" The words just came out of Kikyo's mouth before she could stop them. It seemed automatic. Inu-Yasha found his face in the red carpet and groaned. 

"Fine, but only because I have to" He said disgruntled Kikyo hoped onto his back and they followed Kagome's mother upstairs and into Kagome's room.

"You can wait downstairs Inu-Yasha, we'll only be a minute" Her mother said 

"Feh! Fine" He walked out the door closing it behind him. He jumped down the stairs in one leap and settled in the living room once more. 

"Here change into this" Her mother said holding out another uniform "I'll take the one you have on and wash it, along with those socks. I also want you to take a bath you're filthy!"   

"Gee thanks mom" Kikyo said in Kagome's voice "I think I'm going to pass on the bath though because Inu-Yasha doesn't like to wait. He freaked already because we can't go shard hunting because of my ankle" 

"You are taking a bath. Souta will keep Inu-Yasha occupied for the time being with video games. He likes them I've noticed," She said in an end of discussion voice.  

"Fine, but can you draw the bath for me?" 

"Sure" 

~~Downstairs~~ 

"Hey Inu-Yasha!" Souta said to the hanyou "Want to play some video games with me?" 

"No, I'm waiting for Ki-Kagome" Inu-Yasha said He had almost said Kikyo 

"I bet you can't beat me at Tekkin 2" Souta challenged 

"You're on kid" Inu-Yasha leapt up off the couch and ran up the stairs with Souta to his room to play the game. 

As they entered the room Kikyo snuck across the hall the best she could and entered the bathroom. The bath was already filled with steaming water and had a flowery fragrance. She took off her clothes and sat on the edge of the bath. She swung her good foot over into the bath and carefully slid into the hot water being careful not to hit her sprained ankle on anything. As she soaked she could hear the game going on and wondered what it was. It sounded like a waste of time and effort but Inu-Yasha seemed to like it just the same. She quickly washed herself and her hair with soap and rinsed. She stayed in the bath for half an hour longer; but by then the water was turning cold so she got out. 

She spotted a fuzzy pink shirt (bathrobe) with a thick fuzzy pink string at the waist. She hopped over and put it on. She figured that the string was used to keep it closed when she spotted another fuzzy pink thing. This time it was flat and looked like a piece of cloth (towel). She put it on her head and some water from her hair came off on it. Someone knocked on the door. 

"Yes?" She answered 

"Do you need any help drying your hair? It must be hard to balance on one foot and dry it also" The voice of Kagome's mother came through the door. 

"Sure, that would be nice" She answered again the words just slipped out. 

Kagome's mother came into the room and closed the door behind her. She went over to some drawers and pulled out a contraption that looked like a scythe but straighter and it didn't have a sharp edge. There was something coming out of the bottom of it that the mother put in two holes in the wall. "Come over here" She took out a flat object with a handle that had rounded spikes coming from it. Kikyo hopped over and the mother immediately started to brush the knots out of her hair. When Kikyo's hair was nice and straight with no knots in it she picked up the scythe looking thing and pushed a button on the handle. It made a loud noise and hot air came out of it. 

~~20 minutes later~~ 

Kikyo stood on one foot staring in the mirror in horror. Her hair was not straight but puffed out and frizzed. Once again the mother took the brush and brushed out the hair. Now it was smooth and only a few stray hairs were still frizzed. "That should do it" Mother exclaimed,  "Here are your new clothes, I'll take the other ones and put them through the wash" Then she left Kikyo to get dressed.  

Five minutes later Kikyo hopped into the hallway and wandered into Souta's room. Souta and Inu-Yasha were still playing the game and it looked like Souta had not been winning by the look on his face. As of now the two guys on the screen were engaged in battle. All of a sudden the words "Winner" were displayed and a character was celebrating. Souta jumped up and down in excitement while Inu-Yasha just laughed at the boy. He had let him win this once because he felt bad.    

"Yeah, you won but that was the only victory" Inu-Yasha said trying not to let Souta notice he had let him win. 

 "Yeah but I WON!!!" Souta happily exclaimed as he lost his footing and fell to the carpet. 

Kikyo couldn't help but laugh. The laugh was a high silver bell laugh that was not her own but Kagome's. 

"Finally, where have you been for the past two hours?" Inu-Yasha questioned 

"Mom made me take a bath because I was filthy" Kikyo answered 

"Oh, well if you're ready we can go back. It's getting late" Inu-Yasha got up off the floor and walked past Kikyo. 

"Wait! Aren't you staying for dinner?" Souta asked 

"No, we have to go" Inu-Yasha replied 

"But…we're having ramen tonight" Souta said knowing Inu-Yasha couldn't pass up the opportunity to have ramen. 

"Ramen? Well we could stay for a little longer to have dinner but after that we have to go" Inu-Yasha said. He really wanted the ramen. 

"Yay!! Come on let's go downstairs and have mom make some" He said as he raced out of the room and down the stairs. Kikyo got on Inu-Yasha's back and they went down that stairs also.   

A/N: Wow this is really getting longer as I go. Five pages! I have never written this much in any of my other stories. Ah well I have to stop here because today is Saturday and there is club volleyball practice. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always R&R! Aufweidersehen!


	7. The Voice in My Head

Vengeful Souls Never Die 

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Inu-Yasha, now can you let me go? *Lawyer* you may step down from the witness stand.  

A/N: I anticipate that this fic will only be about 10 or so chapters long; it's very in contrast with another story I have. ^^; heh heh heh!! Thanks to Itsuko and all others that review!! I greatly appreciate your comments.

Chapter 7- Voice in My Head

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

"Inu-Yasha! You should really chew once in awhile" Kikyo said observing his eating patterns. Actually everyone was staring at Inu-Yasha stuff the ramen in his mouth like something or someone was going to take it away. He set the down the now empty bowl and sat back in the chair he was sitting in. 

"Feh! Since when did you care how I ate?" he questioned 

"Ever since you ate like you do! Which by the way is ever since I met you" Kikyo answered as politely as she could. Everyone started to eat again and an old man came in the room. He was wearing traditional clothing and he looked like he was about to blow a fuse. 

"Kagome! Since when have you been back?" He said to her 

"Since this afternoon" Kikyo said not knowing what else to do

"Well you had better go back because I just thought of a great excuse for you to not go to school!" 

"What's it this time grandpa?" Souta chimed in "Her arthritis? Or maybe she'll have diabetes again" 

"No, this one is different than all the others. She'll have been scratched deeply by Buyo and lost too much blood to go anywhere" He said as the color drained out of his face. 

"How did you come up with that one Grandpa?" Souta asked 

The old man turned around and Buyo was attached to his back. Deep claw marks went from his neck all the way down his back and stopped where Buyo was holding on. "Oh Dad!! How did this happen?" Kagome's mother got up and pried Buyo off his back; from there the old man fell down and continued bleeding. 

"Kagome call 911! Quickly!" Her mother shouted she still sat in her seat not shocked at all. When she heard this request she had no idea what '911' or 'call' was. Then the voice in her head shouted at her. 

'KIKYO! Go pick up the phone! It's the thing hanging on the wall next to the calendar, the thing with all the numbers on it' Kikyo went over to the phone and picked it up. 'Good now press 9-1-1' Kikyo did as the voice told 'Put it up to your ear and wait for someone to pick up on the other end' soon a voice came through the phone. 

"911 state your emergency" an operator said 

'Now say "My grandpa's on the floor bleeding. Our cat scratched him and there are deep wounds where he clawed"' Kikyo said this as the voice said it (imagine both Kikyo and Kagome talking at once)  

"Where do you live?" The operator said 

' "I live on Fawn Lane West, cross street Tracker lane" They said 

"What house number are you?" She said 

' "Six!! Please hurry!"' Kikyo and the voice said again  

"An ambulance is on its way there right now," The operator said 

' "Thank you"'  'Now hang up the phone' Kikyo put the phone back in it's cradle and turned to the group "they're coming" 

"Oh good, thank you Kagome" her mother said 

'Phew! We got through that one' the voice in her head said 

 'Who are you?' Kikyo thought. She was trying to talk back to the voice  

'Figures you know what it's like to be me but you don't know me. Very ironic if I do say so myself' the voice said 

'Oh so you're this Kagome girl everyone is calling me' 

'Yeah, it kinda sucks to be in here but I'm actually at an advantage. I can see your memories and everything going on. I'll probably be of some use when you come here. I know about everything and why we switched places so hurry up and finish your mission so I can have my body back' 

'So I suppose you know every detail of my life? Including and beyond the incident with Inu-Yasha?' 

'Yeah, but the only way to finish your mission is to get those old feelings back and live. Ooops! He didn't tell you right? The disembodied voice?' 

'NO! He didn't and that will never happen; and will you be in my head the whole time? Will I have to listen to you?' 

'No only when you need guidance in my world. Once you go back to your world I will no longer have the power to talk to you like this. You might wanna go back to reality though'  

"Helloooo!! Anybody home?" Souta was in front of her waving his hand back and forth. 

"Yeah, what?" Kikyo said. Kagome's voice had disappeared. 

"We were just wondering if you would like to stay here, go to the hospital, or go back to Inu-Yasha's time" Souta said "Hey! You're standing with both feet on the ground!" 

"What?" She looked down and both feet were on the ground. Her left ankle didn't hurt at all when she stepped on it. "That's weird"  

"Very weird. Especially for a human" Inu-Yasha commented "It's only been three or so days since you hurt it. I'm not complaining but it's unusual" 

She hopped around on it and even ran outside but nothing tinged or hurt at all. "Guess it's healed. Well now we can go shard hunting; so let's go get Sango, Shippo, and Miroku"  

"Sounds like a plan" Inu-Yasha walked outside and they both went to the well. "All you have to do is jump down"  

"I know but it doesn't look any different than a real well. What if it doesn't work? That's a long way to fall"  

"Don't worry about it" Inu-Yasha jumped onto the ledge and dropped into the well. Kikyo looked over the side but heard nothing hit the bottom. 

"Oh well" She carefully climbed onto the ledge and followed Inu-Yasha. It felt like she fell for a long time in nothingness of color and space but it was only a few seconds until she was on the other side. Inu-Yasha was standing in the well still obviously waiting for her. 

"Feh! See I told you it would work. Now let's get out of here, it's Closter phobic being in here" Kikyo climbed onto Inu-Yasha's back and he jumped all the way to the top and didn't stop there he ran full speed all the way back to Kaede's hut; eager to get shard hunting.  "Oi, Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Let's go, Kagome's ankle is better so we can shard hunt again" No one emerged from the hut. "Huh?" Inu-Yasha walked cautiously towards the hut with Kikyo on his back. Suddenly Miroku came out. "Oi, Miroku! What's the matter?"  

"Inu-Yasha I am sorry but the one you have on your back is not Kagome," He said with an expressionless face. 

"What are you blabbering Miroku?" Inu-Yasha said fully aware it was indeed not Kagome but Kikyo.   

"The one on your back is Kikyo. She's taken over Kagome's mind and now we want Kagome back!" Miroku said. Sango and Shippo burst out of the hut and sprinkled something over both Inu-Yasha and Kikyo.  

"Sorry Inu-Yasha" Shippo said as Inu-Yasha's hair turned black and dog-ears vanished. 

"For what?" He retorted then he got a look at his hair. He felt on top of his head and there was nothing but hair and his ears were on the sides where a human would have them. That's right because now he was human! 

Meanwhile Kagome's appearance was turning into Kikyo's appearance. Her hair got longer and straighter, her face became a few years older and her whole body grew a little bit. Her eyes changed color and the feeling in them changed from warm and happy to cold and sad. Her color of skin became a little lighter and she had her own appearance back.   

A/N: Mua ha hah ha!! What will everyone do now they know? That was unexpected right? Well hope you enjoyed and as always R&R. Aufweidersehen!!


	8. Questions and Renewed Hate

Vengeful Souls Never Die 

Disclaimer: I dun own Inu-Yasha or anything that is affiliated with it. 

A/N: YAY!!! I am gonna update TODAY (Monday, january12) because I really don't like to leave my readers hanging and I just love the reviews! They are all sooo nice! A big SPECIAL THANKS to Itsuko for reviewing every chapter of my story. Review answers!! Itsuko: I know how you feel about reading something that interests you.I'm glad you like my fic so much and don't worry every question and some will be answered! ^_^  

Chapter 8- Questions and Renewed Hate 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Huh? How? Why?" Kikyo was utterly confused and wanted to know how they had figured it out. Also what the hell was that stuff?  

"There's nowhere to hide now Kikyo!!" Miroku yelled at the confused miko. 

Inu-Yasha dropped Kikyo and inspected his nails, teeth, and hair once more. "Oi, fox brat! How long will this last?" Inu-Yasha sharply asked the small kitsune. He grabbed Shippo by his fluffy tail and held him upside down. 

"It shall last one week. I should know, I was the one that came up with this spell" Kikyo's cold voice was heard for the first time by Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  

"ONE WEEK? You had better hide good kid" Inu-Yasha said menacingly "Because when I find you you'll be running to Kikyo for protection"  

Shippo glanced over to Kikyo. "No, I'd rather face you Inu-Yasha. Kikyo creeps me out"   

Kikyo heard every word Shippo said and got up rather quickly from where Inu-Yasha had dropped her. "Excuse me? Is there something wrong with my looks?" She appeared to grow as her rage grew. 

"No, nothing is wrong per se about the way you look. Just the fact that you're dead creeps me out" Shippo said at almost a whisper "Save me Inu-Yasha!!!" Shippo cowered beneath Kikyo's shadow. She shrank back to normal size and a quarter of her cold brown eyes became soft and warm.  

"You are cute!! I could never hurt a being such as yourself. After all I am a miko and it is my duty to protect the innocent" She turned and walked away with the little kitsune in her arms. 

Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango all looked on with amazement. One minute she had been terrifying, the next she looked as if she could never hurt a fly much less seal demons. "No, I will not be fooled by her trickery" Miroku insisted "You" he pointed at Kikyo "Will go back to where you belong" He threw the wards in her direction but she turned around and merely put her hand out. The wards disappeared without a trace. 

"How did you?" Miroku started 

"I still have my miko powers if you haven't noticed and why not let me tell you what happened before you judge me," She said with the same amount of iciness in her words and facial features.   

"Let's go inside and have some tea" Kaede came out of the hut. She hadn't really been paying any attention to the situation and was surprised to see her older sister in Kagome's clothing. "Onii-sama? Is that you? Why are you wearing Kagome's clothing and why are you back?"     

"I'll explain everything in ample time but first lets have some of that tea you spoke of"  

"Yes of course, come right inside" Everyone filed in the little hut and sat around the fire. Miroku was still wary about Kikyo so he stayed as far away as possible, as did Sango. Inu-Yasha and Shippo sat with Kikyo. Kaede served the tea and they all waited for Kikyo to begin. 

"It all obviously started with the incident Inu-Yasha and I had. After I had died I hovered between worlds for a long time, but time isn't measured at the crossroads, I heard a voice telling me I had to do something in another life. To let go of all the anger and betrayal I felt at the time of death and get the feelings of trust and warmth back. I was not to crossover until I had done this. Then all went dark for a time and finally I woke up in a field. My legs didn't work and I didn't notice the different clothing until I was in a hut with a little girl and she looked at me like I was an outsider. Then Kaede came for me and I saw everything again. The old hatred flared up and as soon as I saw Inu-Yasha I wanted to kill him, but then again I did not. There were two conflicting emotions in my one being. But you will get the real Kagome back when my mission is finished. No one can help me at all. It is something to be done and accomplished by one self" She finished and they all sat in silence for hours, pondering what she had said. 

Finally Sango broke the silence. She looked at Kikyo and saw a double person, one person was cold hearted and vengeful; the other was caring and forgiving. She saw no signs of Kagome at all. This meant that Kikyo had a caring side but was not showing it. Then she noticed her eyes. They were almost iced over except for one segment. "I am guessing that once you have forgiven your eyes will not be so cold?" 

"I do not know. All I know is that I want to kill Inu-Yasha and make him pay but at the same time do not" Kikyo answered "How is it that you had suspicions about me not being the real Kagome?"  

"Oh, that. When I hit Miroku so his face swelled you went and got herbs. I know Kaede taught Kagome what sorts of herbs to look for but I wasn't aware she had taught Kagome how to prepare the herbs so they might work. Then I heard you and Inu-Yasha talking about what you just said and then the Monk over here had to touch me. You know what happened after that." Sango said 

"You knew that I was in on this?" Inu-Yasha said seemingly unfazed. 

"Yes, I did. I tried not to say anything but I told Shippo and Miroku about it and they helped to get you and Inu-Yasha to go back to Kagome's time"  

"It was all set up then," Inu-Yasha said more as a statement than a question 

"Yes it indeed was set up" 

"Well now that no secrets are held anymore and everyone is acquainted" Kaede said "Kikyo would you like your old clothes to wear?" Kaede noticed that in her true form Kikyo's skirt was just a little too short. Especially for her height and age. 

"Yes, I would like that very much" Kikyo replied with yet again no emotion. 

~~~10 minutes later~~~ 

Kikyo wandered through the forest now in her traditional clothing. She wandered so far that she found herself in Inu-Yasha forest without even realizing it. Then she came upon the tree she sealed Inu-Yasha to. She looked around the clearing and noticed how much it had changed in fifty or so years. She went up to the tree and climbed onto the roots that were above ground.  

Kikyo stared at the deep mark in the old tree that her arrow had made. She could still feel power coursing inside the tiny hole and turned around. 

~~Flashback~~ 

"INU-YASHA!!" She screamed as she spotted the fleeing hanyou. 

He turned and she let her enchanted arrow fly, pinning the hanyou to the tree. Then she fell in pain from the wound she had received from him. 

~~End Flashback~~ 

Kikyo grabbed her shoulder as she fell and her blind rage came back. The segment of warmness never left her eyes but now she was on a different mission: To seal Inu-Yasha back to the tree for another fifty years if need be.   

A/N: hope that answered some questions you had and all in due time everything will start to come together and make perfect sense. At least I hope it will. ^^; Sorry for the shortness but the focus was on basically explaining to the group what had happened. As always R&R! Aufweidersehen! 


	9. Attacks and Realizations

Vengeful Souls Never Die 

Disclaimer: Come on people! If you don't already know I don't own Inu-Yasha! 

A/N: This chapter will definitely be longer!! Thanks to ALL my reviewers. 

Chapter 9- Attacks and Realizations  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Kikyo briskly walked back to the village and was set on what she was about to do. It was the only solution she saw for the current problem, rather situation. When she got to the village she didn't look at anyone and just walked with a purpose. Once she reached her younger sister's hut she went inside and found no one there. She quickly picked up her bow and arrows and left the hut just as quickly as she came.   

She quietly searched the village and surrounding woodlands for the kitsune Shippo. She found him with Kaede collecting herbs and berries. She went up to Shippo from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around quite surprised. "Oh, Kikyo! You scared me"   

"I need your assistance. Will you come with me for awhile?" Kikyo asked putting some false emotion in her voice. Shippo didn't pick up that it was fake emotion and thought she had progressed some more.   

"Sure" He turned to Kaede "Can I go?" 

"Do as you please" Kaede answered not looking up from picking a certain herb. 

"Ok, I'll see you later then" 

"Be careful my child" 

Shippo got up from where he was sitting and walked off towards the village with Kikyo. "What do you need my assistance with?" he questioned as they approached the village.  

"I need you to lure Inu-Yasha to the sacred tree for me" Kikyo said with sadness in her voice. 

"How am I supposed to do that?" 

"I know fox Youkai can shape shift. I would like you to change into myself and seek him out. Then get him to come to the sacred tree" Kikyo said hiding her face beneath her hair. Her face became tinged with red from the rage she was feeling at the moment. 

"I don't understand why you need me to do it, why don't you just do it yourself?" Shippo asked with suspicion. He saw how much redder her face had become despite her efforts to hide it. 

"I have something special I would like to tell him. I need time to set up for it," she answered vaguely 

"Ohhhh!" Shippo said with a knowing voice. "I get it, you like him again! Is that it? If it is I'd be happy to help you"  

Kikyo smirked "Yes, how did you guess?" 

"If you take one look at your face it's written all over it" He said brightly  

"Yes, I suppose it is" 

"Ok you go and make those preparations and I'll go get Inu-Yasha for you" He suddenly grew taller, his facial features became feminine, his hair changed to black, and his eyes displayed the color of Kikyo's eyes when they were not icy and cold.  

"Thank you. You are helping me to accomplish my mission" she smirked as the transformed kitsune ran off in search for the hanyou.   

Kikyo ran swiftly to the place she stood when she sealed Inu-Yasha to the tree and waited. She didn't have long though because half an hour later Shippo transformed and Inu-Yasha came into the clearing. Shippo told him to stay there and she'd be right back.   

"Wait, Kikyo! Why are we here?" Inu-Yasha called after her but she had already disappeared. The real Kikyo nocked her bow and took aim as the hanyou walked up to the tree. He stood on the low roots and he remembered the day it happened. "Damn it Kikyo! If only you had known back then that we were getting tricked"   

"INU-YASHA!" Kikyo screamed from her place. Inu-Yasha turned around upon hearing her voice. She was holding a bow and an arrow was in place. Inu-Yasha's eyes got big (yes even bigger than they already were) as he realized her motive. It was too late she let the arrow go; but at the last second her bow shot upwards, the arrow totally missing the target.  

'What? Why did this happen?' Kikyo thought 

'I'm not letting you do that and make Inu-Yasha suffer again' Kagome's voice came through inside her head 

'I forgot about you, damn bitch'   

'I'm not letting you do this to him again! He went through too much pain over you once'  

'What about me? You don't think I wasn't hurt by his betrayal? I was the one killed! He merely got off with a fifty year sleep' 

'He loves you too much for you to do this. Don't you see? He never gave up his love for you and never will'    

Kikyo looked at the bewildered and frozen Inu-Yasha. There was great hurt in his eyes. But also forgiveness and caring. 'You…you're right. How could I even have thought of doing that again?' She fell to her knees in the grass 'I'm horrible' She put her hands over her face and started to cry.  

"Huh? What's she doing?" Inu-Yasha said as he saw Kikyo sink to her knees. Then she started to cry. He got even more confused by this. 'She _never_ cried before, even when we thought we were in love. She never cried in front of me or anyone else for that matter, so why now?' He moved from the tree and walked slowly in her direction, and then he ran with urgency. He wanted to know why this was all happening and frankly he still cared for her. 

As he got closer to her he slowed down and approached cautiously. She cried silently, her slim form shaking violently. He sank down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away violently. "Don't feel bad for me, I'm a horrible person and I tried to seal you again" She shrank away from him. 

"I don't care about that," Inu-Yasha said softly 

 "And I manipulated your friend into helping me seal you. He didn't know that though," She confessed  

"No you didn't, I followed you here"   

"You're wrong, that was Shippo disguised as me" She told him    

"I still don't care, is that why you're crying?"   

"YES!" she sobbed harder and shook even worse. Inu-Yasha couldn't bare this; he couldn't see her, no wouldn't see her like this. She fell over onto the grass and just lay there sobbing, her hair blocking her face from view. 

Inu-Yasha went over to her and sat her upright. She turned her face from him yet kept sobbing. He pulled her close to him and held her. She didn't fight because she had no strength left to so she just let him hold her and it was comforting to her, almost real.   

A/N: Oh yeah!! Another chapter done and this was one of my most emotional chapters. Especially for a Kikyo fic. I love writing so I hope you love reading what I write; if you do tell me!! If you think it's crap tell me! R&R! Aufweidersehen…^_^    


	10. Sitting and Bandages

Vengeful Souls Never Die 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. Short and to the point. 

A/N: All right! Today is a SNOW DAY!!!! So all you readers get a special edition today. I will update about three or four chapters today because I am so bored. Should be studying but who wants to do that?  

Itsuko: Sorry, I know it's like repeated and repeated but I had to do it to make everything else fit in the long run. Also I was pissed when I wrote it. Heh heh… I don't think there are going to be many flashbacks anymore anyway. I'm glad that you like it ^_^ 

Chapter 10- Sitting and Bandages 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

Kikyo had cried herself to sleep in Inu-Yasha's arms. After a long while like that he got up and carried her back to Kaede's hut. Thankfully Kikyo had not wakened while they were traveling; Inu-Yasha had jumped from tree branch to tree branch to get to their destination sooner. He slowed down when he saw the village and jumped to the ground; from there he walked like a normal person. When they approached Kaede's hut, Kaede along with Shippo came out. "See? I told you she was with him" Shippo exclaimed   

"I see that" Kaede answered the frantic kitsune. 

"Feh! You know what she tried to do to me? AGAIN?" Inu-Yasha said slightly mad 

"I saw the whole thing!" Shippo said "But I knew Inu-Yasha could handle it. Also I didn't want to get sealed; it doesn't sound like a good experience"  

"It isn't, you wake up to find everyone either aged or dead. If you were sealed you probably wouldn't find Kaede-baba, Kagome, Sango, or Miroku like they are now"  

"Ahhhhh!! That doesn't sound nice at all!" Shippo screeched 

Kikyo moved a little in Inu-Yasha's arms and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Inu-Yasha's red shirt and the subduing necklace. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying yet but by the look on his face it wasn't pleasant. Like so many other things Inu-Yasha has to say. 'What the hell? How did I get here? All I remember was having a battle with myself and then falling to the ground. And just WHY is he carrying me?'    

Inu-Yasha looked down and saw Kikyo's half open eyes. "You're awake, good because you're really heavy"  

Kikyo's eyes shot open all the way "Are you saying I'm overweight?" 

"Yes, I guess I am" Inu-Yasha said to her face 

"SIT!" Kikyo yelled The problem was when he fell she ended up under him because he was carrying her. His face went right into her stomach and there was an oddly shaped crater and Kikyo had to catch her breath because all the air had been knocked out of her lungs. "Damn it! I shouldn't have done that while I was still in his arms" She gasped Inu-Yasha got up and shook the dirt off of himself.  

"Thanks for breaking my fall. Knew you were good for something" He started to walk away when Kikyo finally started to breathe normally.  

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!" Kikyo screamed at his back. He went crashing down into the dirt with eight times the force than before.   

Kaede and Shippo just watched the scene play out and left after Inu-Yasha went crashing down the second time. They didn't want to see what happened after he got up. Back outside Kikyo slowly got up and walked into the hut. She did not want to see Inu-Yasha after he got up either.      

~~~That Night~~~  

Inu-Yasha sat in a corner with many scratches and bruises. After he had gotten up he stormed into the hut but Kaede had sprinkled some more of the herbs that make him human on him so he was even weaker than before. He was glaring daggers at Kaede for making him wait another week to have his youkai half back. He wasn't in bad spirits for long though because Kaede had cooked ramen. He quickly sat up and went over to where it was being cooked and watched it. "Oi! Inu-Yasha haven't you ever heard of the saying that a watched pot never boils?" Kikyo said   

"It's not boiling, it's cooking" He said back to her with a sneer.  Fifteen minutes later the ramen was done and Inu-Yasha was scarfing down his third bowl as fast as he could. Sango watched him in disgust; she was only on her first bowl and detested the sound of slurping.   

"Just ignore him," Kaede said noticing the girl's disgust. It was truly unbecoming but since when did Inu-Yasha care about things like that? 

The sun had long been set and it was now pitch black out. The little fire in the hut supplied a dim light but no one could miss how lively Kikyo's eyes seemed this night. Other nights they had been dull and cold but now only a sliver of her being was cold and unforgiving. Her rage was gone; replaced by a subtle annoyance of the hanyou rather human right now. He was sitting next to her and some of the broth hit her in side of the face. "Would you mind moving that way a bit?" she pointed in the direction away from herself.   

"I don't want to move" He said with a mouthful of food. He went back to the ramen. 

Kikyo got up, set her bowl down and pushed him in the direction she had told him to move. He moved a little but not much, maybe an inch. Kikyo gave up pushing him and picked up her bow. She came up behind him and smacked him over the head with it. The bow put a dent in his head but then cracked and broke in half. She stared in shock as it fell to the ground.  He turned around and looked thoroughly annoyed by this disturbance. "Feh, that didn't hurt a bit" He said as some blood creeped down the side of his face.   

"You're bleeding" She told him 

"What?"   

"You're bleeding," She pointed to the blood. He put his hand up and touched the blood; then he looked puzzled. 

"Something as weak as a bow swing never hurt me before"  

"You're also human now, remember?"   

"Oh, yeah. That might be it" The blood was now steadily flowing from his face onto his clothing.  

"You might want to get it bandaged" Kikyo pointed out. He just blinked, processing what she said. When he finally figured it out he put his bowl down and put his sleeve up to the wound.   

"You are an idiot" Sango said Kaede got up and got bandages. She then gave them to Kikyo. She didn't want to deal with Inu-Yasha's fussing.   

"Fine, I'll do it then" Kikyo sat down with Inu-Yasha sitting in front of her. She took a cleaning agent to clean out the wound but he kept yelping and jerking away. Finally Kikyo got fed up and pinned him to the ground with some arrows that attached his clothing to the ground. He couldn't move at all. She finally cleaned out the wound and bandaged it up. Then she went over to a space on the floor and fell asleep, leaving Inu-Yasha pinned.  

Sango put out the fire and everyone fell asleep. Inu-Yasha didn't appreciate it but there was nothing he could do except wait until morning.  

A/N: interesting right? I'll probably update later again. It's about 1:00pm right now so in a few hours when I eventually warm up again I'll prob update. Aufweidersehen!


	11. Kissing and Split Personalities Part 1

Vengeful Souls Never Die 

Disclaimer: La de da! I don't own Inu-Yasha or anything affiliated with it. 

A/N: Well the whole update a couple times yesterday didn't work out because I had to help a friend with an essay. Right now I'm just waiting for 9:45am to roll around because the school decided to have a two-hour delay. Whoo hoo!  

Chapter 10- Kisses and Split Personalities Part-1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

The morning sun peeked over the mountaintops and started to bring light to the world. The light slowly spread across the land and eventually hit the hut where an angry hanyou well… human, an aged priestess, a girl split between times, a lecher 'Monk', and a youkai exterminator still slept peacefully. Not for long though, Inu-Yasha had wakened right after the sun rose and yelled and screamed to be unpinned. It was a racket so Miroku put a sealing ward on his mouth and all was quiet again.   

About four hours later everyone finally woke up but they just left Inu-Yasha pinned and went about their business. Shippo finally felt bad for him after a long while and let him go. That was the mistake of the century; once he was free he began to terrorize everyone. Kikyo and Miroku especially because Kikyo was the one to immobilize him and Miroku had shut him up. "Oi! Wench, why did you do that?" Inu-Yasha demanded from Kikyo. 

"Don't call me wench and I did it because I was fed up with your attitude and manner in which you act" Kikyo replied   

"In words I can understand" Inu-Yasha said 

"In short I hate the way you act so I did it to hurt your ego and make you look weak!"  

"That wasn't very nice. Actually if I think about it you never did anything really nice for me"   

"I've done plenty but you were too ignorant to notice!" She was getting angrier by the second 

"Like?"   

"Well I never did finish you off all those times I could have" She said simply and walked out of the hut. 

'Hmmm…it's true but I'll never admit it!' Inu-Yasha thought. "Oi! Sango where is Miroku?"  

"Why? So you can hit him again?" Sango answered 

"Since when do you care that much about him?" Inu-Yasha asked. Sango's face turned bright red and she quickly spun around  

"N-no, How could you think that I would ever even consider liking a lecher like him!"   

"Oh, so you do like him. Ok when I find him, which I will, I'll tell him for you" Inu-Yasha turned around and walked out of the hut in search of Miroku. He heard quick footsteps behind him and he turned around just in time to be hit square in the cheek by a pan. "Where did you get that?" He said from the ground with a big circular red mark on his face. 

"Kagome's bag, I knew it would come in handy some day" Sango retorted "If you're going to say who likes who then maybe you should think about your current state. I can play that game too; if you'll tell Miroku I'll tell Kikyo" She turned and walked in the direction Kikyo went.   

"Damn! She'll really do it too. Ok, I've got to find Miroku" Inu-Yasha sped off in the direction he saw Miroku go earlier that day. He ran for a good ten minutes before he got to a clearing that Miroku was in the middle of. He went to run towards Miroku but hit an invisible shield and bounced back. "Oi! What the hell?" 

"It's to keep you out Inu-Yasha" Miroku said "I can't risk getting beat up by you. It'll hurt a lot worse than if Sango beat me up"   

"I've got something to tell you; it's pretty important and I'm sure you'll like what you hear" Inu-Yasha said coolly "But if you don't want to know then I'm sure Sango will be pretty down"   

"Why is that?" 

"Put the shield down and I'll tell you" 

"Fine" Miroku disabled the shield and Inu-Yasha went closer  

"Sango said she really likes you, she was just too shy to express it" Inu-Yasha turned and walked away then stopped at the sound of Miroku's voice

"Really?" Miroku said. He could feel his heart skip a beat and breathing became a little harder. 

"Yep, that's what she said. But don't say anything until tonight" He said and walked back to the hut without another look back. 

~~~In a pasture with flowers~~~ 

"There you are Kikyo!" Sango exclaimed She had been looking all over the village for her "I want to tell you something, it's quite interesting" 

"Yes?" Kikyo answered looking up from the flowers she was picking. 

" I overheard Inu-Yasha and Shippo talking this morning after you left" Sango started "They were saying some pretty interesting stuff to say the least. But that's not the point, I heard an interesting segment of their conversation though" 

"Go on" Kikyo said becoming suspicious 

"Well to put it shortly he said he'd die for you if need be. I think he still has a lot of feelings for you" Sango said suppressing a giggle. 

Kikyo's face flushed red and she turned away "Is this a fact?"   

"Yes it is but don't say anything to him ok? I really wasn't supposed to be listening" Sango said "I've got to go now but I just thought I'd share that information" 

"Thank you" Kikyo said "for letting me know"  

"No problem" Sango got up and walked back towards the hut 'let the chaos begin' 

A/N: ok this is only part one so later I'll post part two!! I wonder what'll happen! ^_^ Aufweidersehen! Damn those stupid national language exams!!!


	12. Kissing and Split Personalities Part 2

Vengeful Souls Never Die 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha… that is all. 

A/N: YAY!! Only 5 periods in school and I only had to go to 3 periods because of the stupid German exam!!! YAY!! Anyway this is the second part of the 11th chapter. Enjoy!! 

Chapter 11- Kisses and Split Personalities Part-2   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Soon enough the day wasted away and dusk fell. Luckily enough all four friends never saw each other again until they all appeared at the hut for the night. It was a time filled with awkwardness and quiet. Kaede and Shippo knew something had happened but couldn't figure out what it was. It seemed in their eyes that Kikyo was avoiding Inu-Yasha and Miroku was avoiding Sango. Usually the bunch was either fighting or laughing or saying something! "What has happened? You are not your usual selves" Kaede finally asked to break the creeping silence.  

"Huh? What are you talking about little sister?" Kikyo said her face getting immediately red.     

"Look at yourselves!" Shippo said "Usually Kikyo is fighting with Inu-Yasha and Miroku is being his usual lecher! But I wonder how he can contain himself now when he did not in so many other incidents" 

"OI!" Miroku said not liking being called a lecher one bit.   

"It's true!!" Shippo said "So you mind filling me in or are you just gonna leave me in the dark?"  

"Dark!" All four said at the same time 

"You are really stupid!!!" Shippo grumbled, "Fine but I'm not going to stay if everyone is going to be so childish" He got up from where he was sitting and got all the way to the door before Sango spoke up. 

"If you really want to know…" She started "Thenit'sbecauseInu-YashalikesKikyo!!!" she said the last part really fast.   

"What?" Shippo turned around alarmed "Oh! So I was right about that then… heh heh heh!!"    

"I knew that already" Kaede said "It was evident but what I'm wondering about is Sango and Miroku…am I on the right track?"   

"Hardly!!" Sango said 

"Actually…" Miroku inched over to her carefully like one would approach a flame. He turned, grabbed her hand and said "Will you bear my child?"  

Sango didn't give it any thought at all. She got one hand from his grip and punched him in the face "That answer your question?"   

"Yes, very clearly" He muttered from the ground 

"I'm tired, so I shall retire for the night" Kaede said 

"Me too" Shippo conviently chirped in 

"Well then I am quite tired from training this afternoon, so I shall go to sleep also" Kikyo said  

"Why don't we all just go to sleep then?" Inu-Yasha said in a slightly annoyed voice. He got a bucket of water and poured it over the fire. They all went to their respective places and lay down. 

'Damn! I can't fall asleep in here' Inu-Yasha thought as he lay in the dead silence. "Screw it! I'm going outside' As quietly and quickly as possible he crept out the door. 

Kikyo wasn't totally asleep and she heard Inu-Yasha creep out of the hut. 'Where is he going?' she thought to herself. Then something dawned on her; she liked him. No matter what had happened she admitted it to herself that she really liked him. A weight felt like it was being lifted off her shoulders. She quietly got up from the floor and walked silently outside. She saw a figure in a near by tree lounging on one of the fatter branches. How he got up there was a mystery to Kikyo since he was only human still.  

She silently passed the blades of grass barely making any sound and looking at the bright points of light in the dark sky. When she reached the tree she became careless on purpose and stepped on a twig lying on the ground. Inu-Yasha twisted suddenly in the tree and fell from the branch right in front of Kikyo. "What do you want?" He roughly said to her 

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to look at the stars. Then I saw you so I thought we could talk" She said almost coldly 

"About what?" He inquired as he stood up and brushed himself off 

"I don't know, I just feel like you're avoiding me for some reason" 

"Feh! I'm not the one avoiding, you are"   

"Oh, really? Then I guess I came out here for nothing but fresh air" She sat down where she was previously standing and looked to the stars once more. 

Inu-Yasha just sat down next to her and did the same. "So you wanted to talk?" (OOC!!! AHHHH!)   

Kikyo leaned back and lay down on the soft grass, the stars were so peaceful yet so bright. "Yes, I did" she said just as softly as the wind blew. Inu-Yasha followed suite and lay beside her. His heart was racing and mind unfocused, her scent was strong and it filled his senses even with his human nose. 

"Brrr… it's really cold out here. I never noticed how cold it could become" Kikyo said shivering despite her long sleeves and pants.   

"Come over here" Inu-Yasha said 

"What?" 

"Just come over here a minute" He didn't look at her but he knew she was sitting up. 

Kikyo sat up and slid closer towards him as he sat up. "What?" Kikyo said still shivering. He put his arms around her and the heavy cloth of his clothing covered her shoulders. She leaned into his shoulder. "Why are you being so nice?" She snuggled closer.  

"What do you mean? I'm not any different than before" He replied 

"Really? Then you won't mind"   

"Mind what?" He looked down at her as she looked up. Suddenly she grabbed the back of his head and brought it down. Their lips touched softly and Inu-Yasha was very surprised but got over the shock and kissed her back. They finally pulled away when they heard giggling behind them. They looked back and saw Shippo had seen the whole thing.  

When Shippo realized he was caught he dashed back inside the hut. Then the little sliver of coldness slipped away from Kikyo and her eyes shined brilliantly in the moonlight. All anger and feeling of betrayal had slipped away from her and she let it. She was just like she was before, before the incident. 

A/N: Second part is done!! Yay! Hope you liked it and as always R&R, tell me what you think. There is only going to be one more chapter after this one. Then it's done!! Aufweidersehen!

  



	13. Is It Kagome?

Vengeful Souls Never Die 

Disclaimer: For the very last time I don't own Inu-Yasha. 

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of this story. I think I drew it out way too long anyway so enjoy!!   

Chapter? - Is Kagome Back?  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~       

Then something happened. Kikyo was back to how she was originally, then she felt something creating pressure on the left side near her stomach. It was creating a sharp pain every time she moved from the inside out. She doubled over in pain and coughed up blood.  

Inu-Yasha wasn't prepared for this and was quite alarmed. "What's the matter?" He asked urgently 

"I don't know" Kikyo managed to whisper before falling on the ground. Then she stopped moving and lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was Inu-Yasha's golden eyes hovering above her as darkness enveloped her entire being.           

Soon Kikyo found herself hovering in nothingness, a never-ending white.  Then someone appeared next to her. It was Kagome, she looked confused and frightened. "Don't worry; you're not the one that's dead" Kikyo said calmly to her. 

"Oh! I didn't notice you were here," Kagome said alarmed She looked Kikyo over and there seemed to be something different about her now. Something warm. The last time they saw each other Kikyo had wanted nothing more than to kill Inu-Yasha and her as well. Now it was like everything evaporated into thin air. "There's something different about you than when I saw you last"   

"I would've thought you of all people would know" Kikyo said "You were in my rather your head the whole time"  

"Yeah about that. I was blocked from helping you any more after you tried to re seal Inu-Yasha. And I wasn't aware of anything you were doing"   

"Oh, that's good. At least I know that I finally resolved everything myself" 

"Yeah, do you know why we're here?" Kagome asked 

"No" That was all Kikyo said for the time being   

It felt like eternity for Kagome until a voice spoke; disrupting the growing tension between the two girls. Really it was only ten minutes but time was not a factor in this all white world where there is no up or down. "I have called you both here because there has been an unexpected development and complication in the way things were previously going to go. Originally Kikyo was supposed to terminate the foul misinterpretations of her life, and then cross over. However now I believe Kikyo can successfully carry out a peaceful life. There is a choice to be made, will Kikyo go back or will Kagome go back and Kikyo will crossover. The choice is yours" Then the voice disappeared and the two were left to figure out who shall go back.      

"There is only one way this will turn out correctly" Kikyo said before Kagome had a chance to open her mouth "I will crossover and you will go back to your body just how things are supposed to be. However be warned things with Inu-Yasha might be different. Oh yes and you might look like me for a while longer" After this was said She started to disappear and eventually dissolved into the air. 

"Thank you, Kikyo" Kagome felt herself returning to her own body and she felt the soft grass and cool air. It had been awhile since she had felt anything at all so she was grateful for the smallest things around her. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw the moonlight fall upon the grass haphazardly. She rose into a sitting position and noticed that her legs seemed longer than before. The second thing she noticed was Inu-Yasha sitting near by with a worried look upon his smooth face.   

Then she spotted a pool of liquid beside where she had lain. Her hand was also covered in this dark liquid. "Wha- what is this?"  Kagome asked as she wiped her mouth. She felt it sliding down her face.  

"You're conscious!!" Inu-Yasha looked over with relief "I thought you were dead; that is blood. Your own to be exact" 

"Well Kikyo just crossed over and I guess she had to die again to be able to" Kagome said     

"Is it really you? It's really Kagome?" Inu-Yasha questioned being very cautious 

"Don't I look like me?"  

"You look like Kikyo; exactly" 

"That's what she meant by 'you might look like me for a while longer'" Kagome said with realization "I thought I always resembled her so that confused me but she meant it literally. Go figure" 

"So it is you" Inu-Yasha said "So do you have any recollection of what happened?" 

"No, unfortunately I don't and Kikyo told me nothing of what happened so I'm a little curious" She said absentmindedly 

Inu-Yasha rose from the place he was sitting and moved closer to Kagome. From here Kagome noticed that Inu-Yasha had black hair and no dog-ears. It wasn't the new moon so why was he a human? 'I wonder' She thought. Inu-Yasha moved closer and closer "Maybe this will help you remember" Kagome looked like she was about to burst out laughing. 

His brought his face closer to hers when suddenly she yelled out "SIT!" The ground seemed to rise into his face with force. 

"What was that for?" He almost yelled 

"I just wanted to see if it worked when you were in human form" She laughed out 

"You just blew a perfect moment" he grumbled Then he made his way back to the hut and went to sleep. 

"HUH???" Kagome was dumbfounded "What did you say?" She said as he disappeared into the hut. "Well, just blow me off why don't you. I'll sleep out here tonight, it's nice" She got up and moved away from the blood that was still pooled on the ground and found a good spot to lie down. As she drifted to sleep she stared at the sky, 'Wow, you really don't see that often anymore in my time'    

A/N: OK! That really sucked! I don't care if I get flames or anything but I just needed to wrap it up. I thought it would be better if it ended on a lighter note than the rest of the fic. I hope this didn't suck too much and is worthy of a review. If not then that's fine too. Aufweidersehen!!


End file.
